Masquerade
by poodleann04
Summary: Mary, Queen of Scots has just arrived at French Court to wed the Dauphin and seal the alliance between their countries. Mary is disappointed when Francis shows little interest in their relationship and finds that someone else may hold the key to the alliance and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Story does not follow canon, though some events will be similar and some dialogue familiar. Hope you enjoy!**

Masquerade

Chapter 1

Bash saw the carriages approaching the castle as he walked towards the entryway. He knew one held Mary, Queen of Scots, his half-brother's betrothed, and the other the young queen's ladies. He wondered if Mary would remember him from her time in the castle many years ago. They had played together briefly before Catherine put an end to it, feeling it was unsuitable for a queen to befriend a bastard.

He stood behind his mother as he watched Mary's ladies step out of their carriage. They seemed excited and nervous to find themselves at French Court. The second carriage rolled to a stop and a hush of anticipation came over the crowd. The door opened and Queen Mary stepped down from the carriage.

Bash's next breath stalled in his lungs; the sound from the crowd completely disappeared and he was struck dumb.

Mary was a child no more. She had grown into an incredible beauty. Her eyes sparkled as she greeted her friends; joy radiating from her. Every move was utterly graceful. Bash felt his fingers twitch as he watched her brush her dark hair from her amber eyes. He had a sudden longing to touch her raven tresses.

He came back to himself all at once, realizing he was gawking. He had never had such a reaction to a woman before. He had to get himself under control. She was the Queen of Scotland and he the bastard son of the King of France. He could never hope to have her as his own.

* * *

Mary and her ladies sat in her new chambers, servants scurrying around them to make sure the room was perfect. They giggled as they discussed Mary's impending marriage to Francis.

"At least he's handsome," Greer said reasonably. "And you were fond of each other as children. I'm sure you will be very happy together."

"That brother of his sure is handsome," Kenna mused, twirling her hair. "Too bad he has no title."

"Kenna! A title isn't everything!" Aylee said, playfully hitting Kenna with a cushion.

"We can't all be as rich as you, Aylee. We have to be very picky for the good of our families."

"They are both nice to look at, at least" Lola said, trying to avoid an argument.

All of the girls burst into giggles again, and the lighthearted mood returned.

A page entered the room. "King Henry wishes to speak with you, Your Grace."

The ladies rushed to stand as the French King entered the room

"Ladies, I hope you are settling into the castle easily. I wanted to announce that we will be hosting a masquerade ball to welcome you to your new home."

Mary's friends exchanged excited glances.

"That is very generous of you, Your Grace. We look forward to it."

King Henry nodded, "I'll leave you ladies to finish getting settled."

As the door closed behind the king, Mary's ladies erupted in a flurry of excitement. Mary smiled as she watched them gesture wildly as they spoke of dresses. She hoped the ball would help break the ice with Francis and make him remember the fondness they once felt for each other.

* * *

Catherine inspected the bottles in Nostradamus's workshop impatiently.

"Well?" She finally asked, unable to take the seer's silence any longer. "Have you had a vision of their future? Will they be happy? What about children?"

Nostradamus turned to the French Queen with an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked worriedly. "I demand you tell me!"

Fear coursed through her, turning her stomach as she watched his trepidation play out over his features.

"If Francis weds Mary, he will die soon after."

Catherine felt her limbs turn to stone as she sat heavily on the chair behind her. "How does this happen?"

"I do not know. The vision did not show me that detail."

Catherine looked grimly at the seer. "They must not wed then."

"How do you expect to accomplish that? Your husband desires this alliance with Scotland."

"Yes, he sees Mary as a way to gain more power, but Francis isn't the only male issue of my husband who is of marriageable age. Perhaps the bastard can be of some use to me after all, but first I must push a larger wedge between Mary and Francis." She smiled, a plan forming in her mind. "I think we may have an unexpected guest for the masquerade ball."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mary walked around the garden with Francis, struggling to keep the conversation from grinding to a halt. She couldn't figure out why it was so hard to talk to him now. They rounded a stone wall near the edge of the garden and Francis stopped in his tracks.

"Olivia?" He whispered, staring at a beautiful blonde girl at the opposite end of the path.

"Francis!" She exclaimed, hurrying towards the Dauphin.

Mary watched, mouth slightly agape as Francis ran to meet this woman. She watched as Francis gently touched her face and murmured quiet words to her. Mary turned to leave, not wanting to see anymore of their display. She thumped into a solid chest and nearly lost her footing.

"Your Grace!" Bash exclaimed, gently grasping her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scrutinizing her face.

Mary gestured behind her and Bash's eyes took in the scene.

"What is she doing here?" He asked quietly, talking more to himself than to Mary.

"Who is she?" Mary asked, though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

"Olivia, she was a... _friend_ of Francis's. She left court a couple of months before you arrived."

"When you say _friend_ , do you mean?..."

"Yes," Bash stated quietly. He didn't need Mary to finish her sentence to know where her thoughts had taken her.

"I see," Mary said, moving to step around Bash and escape the scene in the garden.

"Your Grace?" The question in Bash's voice made Mary pause in her retreat. "Would you like to accompany me on a ride? I've been told you enjoy horses."

Mary opened her mouth to refuse, but stopped herself. She decided she didn't want to be alone right now.

"I suppose a ride might be nice." She smiled at Bash tentatively.

"I will go see that our horses are prepared."

"Yes, I will meet you at the stables," Mary said, looking down at her dress. "I must change into something more suitable for riding."

* * *

Mary met Bash at the stables. He had two horses already saddled for them.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come."

Mary grimaced slightly, "I don't really feel like being around people right now."

"By people I take it you mean Francis?" Bash asked as he helped Mary onto her horse.

Mary sighed as she settled into the saddle. "Yes, I just don't understand why things are so difficult with him. We were friends as children, we've been betrothed for just as long, but I feel like he is resisting this union. Have I done something? Does he not want to marry me? Why does he prefer Olivia? Am I inadequate in some way?"

"It's unfathomable." Bash stated.

"What is?" Mary asked, confused by his statement.

"When Francis has you, why would he ever look elsewhere?"

Mary blushed crimson at Bash's words, daring to catch his eye.

He looked at her sincerely and Mary knew he meant every word. She blushed deeper still and fumbled for some way to reply. She decided to be honest.

"To him, I am Mary, Queen of Scots, a country that is more of a liability than an asset at the moment, but I long for him to see me as just Mary, just a girl and him just a boy."

"If you were just a girl, and Francis were just a boy, would he be the kind of boy you would want to tie yourself to?" Bash asked gently.

Mary paused before she answered, realizing no one had ever asked her if she wanted to marry Francis. She was surprised to realize she wasn't at all sure her answer was yes. Before she could voice her thoughts, cold reality set in. It did not matter what she wanted.

"What I want isn't relevant. An alliance with France is what my country needs. I will never be just a girl."

"No, you could never be just a girl, Mary. You are too extraordinary for that, but that doesn't mean your desires shouldn't matter. You, of all people should get exactly what you want."

Mary whispered to herself, "I wish that were true."

With that whispered confession, Mary kicked her horse into a fierce gallop and raced back to the castle. She decided she did want to be alone after all. Being around Bash made it much too hard to think clearly.

* * *

Catherine stood by her chamber window, watching as the young queen galloped back to the stables. In the garden, she could just see two golden heads bent toward each other in conversation. She smiled to herself. Olivia's reappearance had elicited just the reaction she had hoped for. Catherine looked at the bottle she held in her hand and her smile grew wider. Francis was going to put the final nail in the coffin of this engagement. She would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: I'll be trying to update at least once a week at least. Hope you enjoy! This chapter is one of my favorites.**

Chapter 3

Mary stood in front of the mirror in her chambers, staring at her reflection as Lola laced her gown.

"Are you alright, Mary?" Lola asked.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

Lola pointed to Mary's face in the mirror. "You keep biting your bottom lip. You've only ever done that when you were worried."

Mary sighed as her shoulders sagged. "It's Francis. I'm not sure he is at all interested in marrying me. He's barely spoken to me since I arrived, and I haven't heard from him at all since Olivia arrived yesterday."

"Give him a chance to adjust, Mary. Maybe tonight will help you relax around each other."

"It's not only Francis, though." Mary spoke, thinking of her conversation with Bash.

"What else is there?" Lola questioned, concern etching her face.

Mary's mouth clamped shut.

"Never mind, I'm just being silly," Mary lied, deciding to keep her concerns about Francis's brother to herself. She still wasn't sure how she felt about their conversation.

* * *

Bash paced his chamber floor, already dressed for the masquerade. He worried that he had said too much to Mary on their ride the day before. He hoped he hadn't scared away the beautiful queen by subtly revealing how he felt about her.

More than anything, the thought of ruining their blossoming friendship pained him. Bash resolved to take a step back and see how Mary approached him. He would not push her to talk, but he would be there if she needed someone to listen.

* * *

Catherine impatiently waited for Francis to arrive in the ballroom. Mary had arrived moments before, accompanied by her ladies. The young queen was stunning in her bright red dress. Catherine could only hope that the potion in her hand would work, otherwise Francis might fall prey to the girl's charms.

Catherine finally saw her eldest son enter the room and was pleased to see Olivia on his arm. The girl was an important part of Catherine's plan and she seemed to be playing her part well.

Catherine quickly poured the contents of the vial into a goblet of wine and approached her son with a smile. "Francis, good to see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

She handed the goblet to him and was pleased when he immediately drank from it.

"The ball has barely begun mother. The dancing hasn't even started yet."

He took another deep drink from the goblet as Catherine replied. "Yes, well, _you_ are supposed to open the dancing with Mary, so of course it hasn't started."

Francis drained the rest of the wine from the goblet and sighed. "Is that really necessary?"

"It is what your father wants, so, yes it is." She took the goblet from her son's hand. "Now, go."

Catherine watched delightedly as Francis huffed a bit before walking over to Mary. The potion was already beginning to take effect.

Catherine leaned over to whisper to Olivia before she returned to her husband. "Don't forget your part in all of this. Play your cards right and you'll be a princess in no time."

* * *

Mary carefully watched Francis as they danced. He hadn't spoken to her other than inviting her to dance and she couldn't decide how to begin a conversation.

"Is your friend visiting for long?" She asked finally, curious about Olivia.

"Who? Olivia?"

"Yes, Olivia." Mary replied carefully, sensing anger in Francis's tone.

"There are no plans for her to leave." He said shortly, not elaborating further.

"Is it a good idea for her to stay here? She might get the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that, Mary?" Francis practically sneered at her.

"I only meant that it might be difficult for her to see you with someone else because of your previous relationship."

"That makes no difference, Mary. Our relationship is strictly a political alliance."

"Are you saying you want her to stay here even after our marriage?"

"Yes, Olivia will stay as long as I want her to."

"You won't even try will you?" Mary asked, dropping his hand suddenly.

"Try what, Mary?" Again her name came out in a sneer.

"Try to love me. Try to make this more than a marriage of politics."

He looked at her with a bored expression. "You are a queen, Mary. Queens don't get to marry for love."

"But you get to have Olivia? Is that really fair?"

Francis gripped her arm harshly and Mary gasped at his sudden aggression.

"I will be King of France. I can have whatever and whoever I want. I don't care about fair. Frankly right now, marrying you is the last thing I want to do. I don't need anything from Scotland or you!"

Francis spun away from Mary and fled from the ballroom, Olivia following in his wake.

Mary stood stunned on the edge of the dance floor. She could see the glances being thrown her way as the guests gossiped about what they had just witnessed.

"Excuse me," Mary murmured to no one in particular, walking through the doors that led out into the gardens.

She needed air, she needed space, and she needed to not cry. She sat on a secluded bench, breathing in the crisp night air.

"Mary? Your Grace, are you alright?"

Mary laughed softly. Of course Bash would be here. He always seemed to be wherever she fled.

"Bash, you can dispense with the formalities. Just call me Mary, please."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous. Are you alright?" He asked again, sitting on the bench next to her.

"No," she replied simply.

"What has my ridiculous brother done now?"

Words tumbled out of Mary's mouth. "He doesn't even want to get to know me, much less marry me, and he says if we do marry that he may keep Olivia here as his mistress. He says I can't expect more from a marriage than that because I am a queen."

"Mary…" Bash started quietly.

"I don't want to talk about Francis anymore," she said suddenly, crossing her arms in frustration.

They sat there quietly for a moment, the music from the ballroom filtering into the garden.

Bash stood and turned to Mary. "Dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand, silently praying she would accept.

Mary smiled gently and took Bash's hand, letting him head her in a simple dance. Mary couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Bash twirled her. This was the most relaxed she had felt since she arrived at the palace.

"He's wrong, you know," Bash suddenly spoke into the quiet night. "Just because you are royal doesn't mean you deserve a loveless marriage." Mary and Bash were gently swaying, Bash's eyes never leaving Mary's own. "You are kind and gracious, graceful and so, so beautiful Mary."

Mary inhaled sharply at Bash's words, trembling as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Mary slowly leaned forward, carefully studying Bash's face. His eyes quickly darted to her lips before meeting her gaze again, and Mary found herself doing the same. Bash whispered her name like a prayer before closing the distance between them and placing his lips gently on hers.

His lips were gentle and sweet; they tasted a little of wine. Mary felt as if her skin had turned to fire, a pleasureable, all encompassing fire. She found herself kissing him back, leaning into his frame as his hands pressed against the small of her back. One of his hands drifted up to Mary's neck, holding her face at an angle to deepen the kiss. Bash's lips left hers slowly, though he still grasped her tightly to him. He murmured her name again before kissing her forehead and releasing her so that he could see her face. She stared back at him with a look of wonder in her eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face. Bash grinned back at her, causing Mary to burst into giggles. Bash pulled Mary to him wrapping his arms around her as she continued to laugh.

"May I ask what you find so funny?" He asked teasingly.

"I truly don't know. I just feel as if my body is full of bubbles all of a sudden."

"Oh dear, have I caused you such turmoil?" Bash chuckled.

"No, just the opposite. I feel as if I could burst with joy."

Mary had finally stopped laughing and stood on her toes to reach Bash's lips. He kissed her deeply, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

"This is it, isn't it?" She whispered.

"What?" Bash asked.

"This is what it feels like to be just a girl. To be just a girl dancing in the moonlight with a boy who loves her."

Mary blushed as she spoke, realizing she was nearly demanding Bash to declare his feelings for her, but Bash never hesitated.

"Yes, Mary. This is exactly what that's like."

He bent to capture her lips again in a searing kiss, trying to show her exactly what he felt in his heart.

They continued like that late into the night: dancing, kissing and talking. Bash escorted Mary to her chambers when they realized the music was no longer playing in the ballroom. Bash knew he shouldn't kiss her in front of the guards outside her rooms, so he settled for kissing her hand as they parted. He kept his gaze locked on hers, trying to convey how much he wished he were kissing her lips.

"Good night, Your Grace. I hope your evening was everything you wished."

"Yes," Mary replied, stepping backwards into her room, never taking her eyes off Bash's. "And so much more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Francis awoke to his head pounding, the sunlight making him feel as if he had been beaten senseless. He groaned as he rolled over, attempting to bury his head in the pillows. He stopped short when he noticed the blonde hair spread across the other side of the bed. He didn't remember having Olivia in his room the night before, but too much wine could do that to a person. It really made no difference, it wasn't as if Olivia had never shared his bed before.

Francis suddenly sat up in bed, nausea rolling through him with the quick movement. In an instant, memories from the night before came flooding back to him. He had said horrible things to Mary before stalking out of the ballroom. Francis groaned at the memory of his words. Mary didn't deserve to be spoken to that way, and Francis knew his father would kill him if he ruined the Scottish alliance. He would have to apologize to her. Though he couldn't give her the fairytale love she dreamed of, Francis knew he had to at least try to get along with her. Francis lay back down on his bed, resolving to find Mary as soon as he slept off this horrible pounding in his head.

* * *

Bash walked quickly down the palace hallways in search of his father. Last night had been an absolute dream. He could still feel Mary's lips on his own. He had been unable to hold back with her, and to be honest he hadn't wanted to. Now he needed to know if all of this was pure folly or if his father would be willing to back their relationship. He wanted Mary to be his wife, but he had to be sure he could protect her country if they married.

Bash approached the king's chambers nodding to the page outside the door. "I need to speak with my father on an urgent matter."

Bash waited as the page announced him and he entered to find his father blessedly alone.

"Sebastian what is this urgent matter?"

"Queen Mary, Father." Bash stated, wasting no time. "I confess our relationship has progressed into something more than friendship and I would like to speak with you about the possibility of marrying her instead of Francis."

"Have you taken her to bed?" Henry asked bluntly.

"No, Father. I swear it." Bash replied vehemently.

"I see." The king walked to the windows lining the chamber wall as he thought. "I have noticed that Francis has shown little interest in the Queen of Scots. I would be inclined to grant your request, but there is the problem of your legitimacy, or lack thereof."

Bash felt as if his body had been plunged into an icy lake. Of course Mary could never marry a bastard. What had he been thinking? He had given them both false hope for a future that could never be.

King Henry interrupted Bash's thoughts.

"I never told you or your mother this, but the Pope offered to legitimize you when you were born. Of course, Catherine wouldn't hear of it at the time. I believe I may be able to grant your request, if the Pope will still agree."

Bash's breath stalled in his chest. "How soon could we know?" He asked eagerly.

"I will send a letter now and ask for the Pope to rule on it quickly."

"If the Pope agrees and I wed Mary, will you honor the alliance with Scotland as if she had married Francis?"

"Oh yes, having Scotland in alliance with France means a great deal to me."

"Then send the letter, though the waiting will drive me to madness."

* * *

Francis found Mary in her chambers writing at her desk.

"Mary? I wanted to speak with you." He saw her eyes briefly flash with anger before she replied.

"Are you asking my permission? How odd; I thought you always did whatever you wanted."

"Don't be angry with me, Mary. I came to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night. I feel I was very harsh."

"Indeed," Mary agreed. "But do you think you were wrong?"

"If you are asking if I believe I spoke the truth, then yes. I just wish I had chosen my words more carefully. I spoke without thinking."

Mary nodded curtly, "Yes, well, you've said what you came to say. You can go."

Francis did not move. "I was wondering if you would go riding with me?"

Mary shook her head. "No, Francis, I am very tired and I don't care to have company right now."

"I see," Francis said, turning to walk towards the door. He had said all he wanted to say. Mary would accept his apology eventually, she just needed time to come around to his way of thinking. Francis saw Bash walking toward him as he left Mary's room.

"Hello, brother. Where are you headed?"

"To see Mary," Bash replied, nodding toward the queen's open door.

"Be careful," Francis said. "She isn't in the best mood this morning."

Bash smiled, "Well, perhaps I can cheer her up."

Francis watched as Bash entered Mary's room.

"Bash!" He heard Mary greet his brother excitedly. "I hoped I would see you this morning."

Francis ground his teeth together. Mary certainly didn't seem too tired for Bash's company. Francis stalked down the hallway back to his chambers. Maybe Olivia was still there. At least _she_ wanted to be around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again! I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Bash nervously walked to his father's chambers. He had been summoned there by a surly guard. Bash hoped it was news from Rome regarding his legitimacy. They had been waiting for an answer for a few weeks now. Bash hadn't officially proposed to Mary; he didn't feel he should until he knew the Pope would grant his father's request. He and Mary had spent a lot of time together, though and he could tell Francis was frustrated with their relationship. Bash was careful to never kiss Mary or be overly affectionate when others were around, but that didn't mean there wasn't plenty of speculation among the Court gossips.

Bash entered the king's chambers to find both King Henry and Queen Catherine waiting for him. Bash wondered why the queen of all people had to be present for this moment.

"Ah, Sebastian, good. I have news from Rome." Bash looked from his father to Queen Catherine, trying to read their moods.

"As we had hoped, the Pope has agreed to your legitimization. However, he did add a stipulation. You are a legitimate heir of France, but you will be behind Francis, Charles, and Henry in the line of succession."

Bash understood Catherine's presence now. His father wanted to be sure that she knew her children were still ahead of him for the throne.

"I never wanted the crown, Father, only Mary."

Catherine smiled shrewdly at Bash, "And so you shall have her."

Bash could barely think straight. "I must go to her. I need to tell her."

King Henry laughed. "Go, go. Find the girl and confess your love."

* * *

Bash found his love in the palace hallways with Lady Lola.

"Bash, it is good to see you again." Lady Lola spoke, looking appraisingly at him.

Bash had noticed that Lola was very protective of Mary, and hoped she saw that Mary would be safe with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I only wanted to see if you would accompany me on a ride."

Mary smiled at him and turned a pleading gaze onto Lola. "Would you mind?"

Lola shook her head, "Of course not, Mary. I will go find the other girls and we'll see you at luncheon."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Lola."

Lola nodded to the queen before disappearing down the hallway.

Mary and Bash rode to one of their favorite spots near the lake. They let their horses graze as they walked closer to the water's edge.

"You've been very quiet today, Bash. Is something wrong?" Mary asked.

"Absolutely not, Mary."

He took her hand as he began to speak. "This morning my father informed me that the Pope has agreed to make me a legitimate heir of France."

"Will you be king, then?" Mary gasped.

"No, no. I am to be in line for the throne behind my half-brothers, but that doesn't matter to me. I have no desire to steal the throne from Francis."

"I'm very happy for you, Bash. This is wonderful news for you."

"For _us_ , Mary. My father has agreed to stand behind the Scottish alliance without you having to marry Francis. Mary, my love, marry me instead. That is all I want."

Tears filled Mary's eyes at Bash's sincere words. She had hardly dared to hope they could truly be together. "Yes, Bash! I can't believe you've done all this so we could be together."

Bash scooped Mary up in his arms and spun around as she laughed. He settled her back on her feet so he could claim her lips in a searing kiss. He marveled at the feel of her against him, barely daring to believe he could have this extraordinary woman as his own.

Mary broke the kiss and Bash hugged her to his body, not ready to release her.

"When will your father announce it?"

"Tonight I expect, unless there's a reason you want to wait."

Mary shook her head. "No, but I think we should tell Francis first. It might be kinder for him to find out in private."

Bash agreed with Mary. "I will tell him. He should hear it from his brother."

Mary looked doubtfully at Bash. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. His temper is unpredictable."

Bash sighed, "If it eases your mind, I'll have Father summon him so that we can tell him together, with witnesses."

Mary nodded in agreement.

"I want to tell my ladies, as well. Though I don't think it will come as much of a surprise to all of them. Lola is always very observant and has been hinting that she is aware of our affections."

Bash laughed, "She's protective of you. We have that in common."

* * *

Bash and Mary went their separate ways when they returned to the palace. She went to find her ladies for luncheon so that she could break the news to them first.

As they seated themselves in Mary's chambers for a private meal, Mary cleared her throat.

"I have news, ladies. I will be wed very soon."

Squeals erupted from her ladies.

"Did Francis finally agree to the marriage?" Aylee asked.

"It's not Francis, is it?" Lola questioned. "It's Bash."

Kenna laughed, "Bash? She can't marry Bash. He's a bastard."

"Not anymore. KIng Henry has had the Pope legitimize him." Mary replied.

"He did? Henry never said…"

"Kenna, why would King Henry tell you anything?" Greer asked, her eyebrows raised.

Kenna blushed slightly.

"Are you having an affair with him?" Lola asked.

Kenna nodded.

"Be careful, Kenna. I've heard that King Henry can be quite volatile."

"I can take care of myself." Kenna stated stubbornly.

"Will Bash become the next king?" Greer asked.

"No, he is after his half-brothers in line for the throne."

"Will we return to Scotland, then?" Lola asked, excitedly.

"Eventually, yes. Why so eager to return home?" Mary asked, causing her friend to blush crimson.

"What's his name?" Aylee questioned, grinning at her friend's discomfort.

Lola cleared her throat. "His name is Collin. He wants to marry me."

Mary grinned. "I must meet him when we return home. You will have to have my permission to wed, but if he makes you this happy I'm sure I'll approve."

Lola beamed.

"Why are we still sitting here? We have a wedding to plan!" Aylee jumped from her chair and the other ladies soon followed, pulling Mary to stand in front of her mirror as they envisioned her wedding gown.

* * *

Bash sat in his father's study waiting for Francis to arrive. King Henry had agreed that they should tell Francis about the engagement privately, before the official announcement.

The door opened and Francis swaggered in.

"Oh, hello Bash. I didn't realize you would be here."

King Henry stood from his desk. "What I have to say involves both of you."

"Is there a problem, Father?" Francis asked.

"Francis I know that you have been reluctant to enter into a marriage with the Queen of Scots."

Francis sighed. "Father…"

"Let me finish." King Henry continued. "We have come to a decision that will remove this burden from your shoulders."

King Henry paused as Francis looked at him skeptically.

"Sebastian will marry her instead."

Francis sputtered confusedly. "How? He's a bastard!"

"The Pope has agreed that Sebastian is to be a legitimate heir of France."

Francis turned swiftly to his brother, sneering. "Oh, I see. Finally decided to make a grab for the crown after all."

"Francis!" King Henry's voice boomed.

Bash interrupted his father calmly. "I am to be behind you and your brothers for the throne. I don't want your crown, Francis."

"What about the alliance, Father? You wanted to unite France and Scotland against the English!"

"And so I will, the Valois family will be a powerful presence in both countries. As soon as Sebastian weds Mary, he will be King Consort of Scotland. We will still have a Valois on the throne."

"What about when I become King? I can end the alliance with a word."

King Henry's mood began to turn stormy. "Threaten to end this alliance again and I will make sure you never become King. Do not test me."

Francis turned and stormed out of the study leaving a smoldering King Henry behind.

Henry glanced at his other son. "He'll learn his place." He seethed.

"Go," he said shooing Bash away with his hand. "I'll make the official announcement tonight."

"How soon can we marry?" Bash asked.

"That is up to Mary, but I suggest soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is well...a little ball of fluff. I wanted a little bit of lightness in the midst of all the drama.**

Chapter 6

"A month, Mary? Why must we wait that long?"

Mary sighed, "I know, I know. I don't want to wait that long either, but I do want my mother here. I've asked her to come as quickly as possible but, it will take her a little time to get here."

"We could elope," Bash suggested.

Mary laughed. "I think we've caused quite enough gossip and scandal, thank you. After your father's announcement last night, I've heard our names being whispered from every corner. One noble was actually bold enough to ask if I were pregnant with your child."

Bash raised his eyebrows and grinned cheekily. "Well, we could work on making that rumor true."

"Bash!" Mary blushed crimson at her fiance's flirtation.

Bash cleared his throat, "If we eloped, of course."

Mary laughed. "Yes, I'm sure that's what you meant."

Mary suddenly turned serious and took Bash's hand. "Your father will make us have a consummation ceremony. He won't allow there to be any question of our marriage's validity."

Bash stroked Mary's cheek as he tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Does it bother you? Mary, if you don't want that I will tell my father no."

"I've always known it would have to happen, but I...Bash what if I do it wrong?"

Bash couldn't help but laugh at Mary's words, but Mary's stern look made the laughter catch in his throat.

"You won't do it wrong. I'll be guiding you the whole time."

Bash watched as Mary nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"We could...practice." Bash said softly.

"I'm not…" Mary started, but Bash placed a gentle finger on her lips to hush her. "We don't have to do _that_. I won't push you into anything, but I want you to be at ease."

Mary looked at him thoughtfully. "Okay. How should we start?"

Bash's cheeky grin returned. "How about like this?"

Bash roughly pulled Mary's body to his own, making her gasp in surprise before he claimed her lips hungrily. Mary felt as if her blood had begun to boil as Bash kissed her with an all consuming passion. She responded fervently, grasping his arms as she molded her body to his. He tore his lips from her's suddenly and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She saw Bash smirk at the sound of her frustration before he brought his lips to her neck kissing and nibbling up to her earlobe and down to her collar bone. Mary gasped as his tongue dipped below the bodice of her dress.

A knock sounded suddenly on Mary's chamber door, breaking them from their embrace. Mary heard a faint growl come from Bash's throat as they tried to calm themselves before Mary called for the guest to enter.

"Your Grace, the seamstress is here for your dress fitting." The maid curtseyed as she spoke.

"Yes, of course. I forgot she was coming." Mary smiled at Bash apologetically as he bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"I will visit you tonight so we can continue our practice. Leave the passage door open." He whispered.

Mary nodded as she blushed anew at his words. He left with a wink as the seamstress came in to see the young queen.

* * *

Mary paced her room, waiting for Bash to appear. _This is foolish_ , she thought, _we really shouldn't be doing this_. Her thoughts paused as she heard the door to the hidden passage creak on its hinges. She turned to find Bash watching her from the shadows. He wore only trousers and a linen shirt opened at his chest. All thoughts of what they should or shouldn't be doing flew out of her head as she took in the sight of him.

His eyes glowed in the firelight as he approached her. Mary's body began to tremble in anticipation before he even touched her. Her body was practically aching by the time Bash crossed the room to her. He drew Mary to him slowly, gently gripping her waist as he bent to offer her a slow, languid kiss. A shiver shook Mary's form as Bash opened her lips with his own, seeking entrance that she readily granted.

This kiss was unlike any they had shared before. Mary felt the promise in it. Bash took such care with her and in his kiss she felt all of the love and devotion he offered her. Her heart sang to know he loved her so fiercely.

His love made her bold.

Mary's hands gripped the fabric of his shirt and pulled the garment over his head, briefly parting their lips. Mary's hands explored the muscles of his chest and torso, memorizing the feel of his skin. Bash swept the robe off of Mary's shoulders, revealing the thin shift she wore underneath. Her soft curves were silhouetted in the firelight and Bash took a moment to admire her form before embracing her again.

"You are so beautiful, Mary." He whispered as he gently held her face in his palms.

He kissed her lips reverently as his hands skimmed along her shoulders and down her back before resting on her waist. He scooped Mary up, causing her to squeal. She covered her mouth with her hand at the sudden sound, her eyes wide as she looked toward the chamber door. When no one attempted to enter, she sighed with relief.

Bash chuckled with Mary still in his arms. "Perhaps I should have warned you."

He quickly carried Mary to her bed and gently laid her on the covers. He crawled on the bed with Mary.

"Is this okay? You know I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. You can tell me to stop at any time."

Mary studied Bash's face carefully before speaking. "And what if I don't want you to stop?"

Bash touched his forehead to Mary's. "God, Mary. You think me a better man than I am if you think my resolve would hold to that. I can't deny that I long to claim you heart, body, and soul. I will gladly take whatever you offer to me."

Mary shifted so that she could meet Bash's eyes. "This feels right. I don't want a room full of noble men staring at me during our first time together. I want it to be just us, alone."

"It doesn't have to be tonight, Mary."

"But why shouldn't it be?"

"We aren't married yet."

"We will be."

"But what if…"

Mary put a finger on Bash's lips quieting him.

"Make love to me, Sebastian."

Her words sparked a fire in him and he knew he was undone. He kissed her slowly again and again as his hand traveled down her body. Mary arched her back, causing his hand to press more firmly to her curves. Bash found the hem of Mary's shift and pushed the garment to her thighs. He paused, waiting for Mary to stop him, but she just looked at him expectantly. He placed his hand just above her knee, caressing her soft skin. As his hand rose higher, Mary's breaths became laboured. She was driving him mad and he had barely touched her.

"Touch me, Bash," Mary whispered.

He inhaled sharply at her plea. Hearing his love beg for anything tore at his heart. He touched her gently, groaning when he felt how ready she was for him. She gasped and whispered his name as he explored her most intimate flesh. He leaned up to capture her lips once again. He picked her body up off the bed so that he could fully remove her shift. His eyes hungrily consumed her perfect flesh. Mary's hands reached for his trousers, trembling slightly. He grasped her hand, halting her progress. He met her eyes and spoke softly.

"You're sure?" He questioned, not wanting her to regret their time together.

"Yes, I am sure." Her eyes shown with love and Bash released her hand, knowing Mary was content in her decision.

He let her undress him and watched her face as she studied his body. When their eyes met, she smiled at him and Bash was completely undone. He hovered over her, whispering words of love and devotion, distracting her from the momentary pain she would endure. He loved her carefully, gently, until both of them had reached their ultimate release and they fell into a sated sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've already started on the next chapter, so I'm hoping the delay won't be as long this time!**

Chapter 7

Mary woke as the sun began to filter through the sheer drapes around her bed. She startled awake suddenly when she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Bash!" Mary urgently whispered, attempting to wake the man sleeping next to her. "You need to get up! You have to get back to your chambers before…"

Mary's half-finished statement hung in the air as her chamber door opened and Greer swept in the room.

"Good morning, Mary! I…" Greer stopped speaking as she took in the scene on Mary's bed. She gently closed the door behind her before she continued speaking. "It's a very good thing I entered the room instead of a servant! You two might have given them a heart attack and you most certainly would have stoked the fires on all the gossip in the castle."

"We were just…" Mary began, not knowing where she was going with her explanation.

"I know perfectly well what you were "just". Don't try to deny it."

Greer sighed at the stunned couple. "Bash get dressed and go out the passageway. We don't need anyone else discovering you here."

Greer turned around to allow Bash some privacy while he dressed. Mary watched him worriedly. He hadn't spoken a word.

Mary caught his eye and was relieved when he grinned cheekily at her. He kissed her gently on the lips as he made his way to the passage door.

"I'll meet you after breakfast. I still have some questions about this wedding."

He winked as he strode through the doorway, disappearing from view.

Greer turned back toward Mary, eyebrow raised. "Impatient are we?"

Mary groaned and slumped back on the bed, pulling the sheet over her head.

"No, no, no. No hiding today. You have to act normally, and normal Mary does not cower in her room."

Greer pulled the sheet off of Mary and they both dissolved into giggles.

"I can't believe what I just walked in on!" Greer laughed.

"France has certainly been an adventure, hasn't it?" Mary asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Greer sat on Mary's bed as she handed her friend a robe.

"So, was this the first time or…?" Greer let her sentence trail off.

"Greer! Yes, of course."

"Just curious. The two of you became very close very quickly and I just wondered if perhaps some of the rumors were true and I was just absolutely blind to it all."

Mary gave Greer an incredulous look.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry. I feel like an idiot for even listening to the gossip."

Mary put out her hand to Greer so she could pull her from the bed. "Well, you can make it up to me by helping me get dressed and not speaking a word of this to anyone."

"You know I would never do that, Mary."

Mary smiled at her friend. "I know."

* * *

For the next month, Mary relied on Greer's discretion. She alone knew Bash visited Mary's chambers at night. Mary was sure Bash would have visited every night if she had consented, but Mary thought that might be tempting fate too much. Their time together made the weeks before the wedding much more bearable, but Mary longed for the moment when the secrecy was unnecessary.

Mary's mother arrived two days before the ceremony, her displeasure with her daughter evident in every word and gesture. She glowered at her daughter as they ate a private luncheon.

"I sent you here to marry a future king, not a lesser prince."

"Do you honestly think it was a good idea for me to marry a man who would always put the needs of himself and his country before me and mine? Scotland is safer with Sebastian by my side."

"You're just a foolish girl who fell for a bastard's charms."

Mary jolted up from the table, casting a withering gaze at her mother.

"You will not disrespect me or my fiance in such a manner." She stood regally, exuding more power than one would expect from her small stature. "Perhaps you should have stayed in Scotland, Mother. Either submit to your queen or leave this Court. Your decision."

Mary walked calmly out of the room leaving her mother stunned at the table. A small smile crept across her lips at her daughter's departure. Clearly, Marie de Guise had underestimated her daughter's ability to wield her power, and for that, at least, Marie was glad.

* * *

Two days later, Bash stood nervously in the palace chapel, surrounded by French nobles as they waited for Mary to make her appearance.

Bash noticed his scowling brother in the crowd, Olivia on his arm. He hated the strain that his relationship with Mary had put on his relationship with his brother, but he knew that Francis's sulking would likely be short-lived. His brother reminded him of a child, complaining because his sibling had a new toy. Francis didn't really want Mary because he had feelings for her, he wanted Mary because someone else had her.

Bash's thoughts of Francis fled from his mind as the chapel doors swung open, revealing Mary and her ladies. A hush fell over the crowd as a beaming Mary stepped into the aisle. Bash felt his own features shift into a wide smile as she made her way to him. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature before him. She glided gracefully to him, a vision in cream and gold. Her dark hair shone in the candlelight and a gold leaf tiara was nestled among the intricate curls and braids. Bash took Mary's hand as she arrived at the altar.

Hands clasped, they faced each other, repeating the vows dictated by the priest. The crowd around them fell away as they ceremony continued and Mary was startled by the cheers that erupted when the priest announced them as husband and wife. Bash laughed as he kissed his new wife heartily, embracing her as he lifted her off her feet. Bash knew that they would have battles to fight to ensure their future, but right now all he could feel was joy and love as he held his world in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up. I have already started working on the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Queen Catherine searched the crowded banquet hall for Olivia. Now that her plan to keep Mary out of Francis's arms had come to fruition, she had to make sure the loose ends were neatly tied up. Francis needed a wife and France needed Olivia's family money.

Catherine found Olivia alone, seated in a corner of the hall. She sat next to the girl and handed her a goblet of wine.

"Where's Francis?" She asked the girl, sipping her own wine.

"Sulking," Olivia replied.

"Well, that won't do at all." She eyed Olivia speculatively. "When was the last time my son took you to bed?"

Olivia sputtered into her goblet at the queen's blunt question. Catherine raised her eyebrows, awaiting a response.

"Last week," Olivia finally replied, averting her gaze. "His advances became more infrequent as the wedding drew closer."

Catherine nodded. "No matter, that is a timeframe I can work with. Listen to me carefully. In two weeks' time, you will inform Francis that you are pregnant."

Catherine held up her hand to stop the girl's protest.

"It doesn't matter if you aren't. We just need Francis to think you are. His father and I will insist he marry you. You do want to marry my son?" Catherine questioned.

Olivia nodded uncertainly.

"Good. Do your part and everyone gets what they want."

Catherine stood and left a stunned Olivia alone in the corner as the girl tried to figure out how she was going to pull off such a monumental lie.

* * *

Mary leaned into Bash as they spoke to a few wedding guests, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She was embarrassed to discover she had completely forgotten the names of the French nobles they were speaking with. Her mind was filled only with thoughts of the man she had just married.

Mary felt Bash clear his throat, "If you'll excuse us gentlemen, I feel the sudden urge to dance with my beautiful bride."

Mary smiled widely at Bash as the nobles left. "Thank you. I really don't want to be around anyone else but you."

Bash grinned as he guided Mary onto the dance floor. "And here I thought your greatest wish was to discuss politics at your wedding."

"Ah, yes, every girl's dream."

Bash laughed as he twirled his wife around the dance floor. "We will deal with politics tomorrow. Today you are just a girl, and I am just a boy."

Mary smiled at Bash, touched that he remembered their early conversation.

"I love you, Sebastian." Mary caressed his cheek as she spoke.

"And I you, Mary." Bash kissed her gently, forgetting the crowd around them as they stood on the dance floor no longer dancing, but holding each other tightly.

* * *

Francis drained the wine from his cup. He had lost count of how many times he had done so during the feast. He could feel the derision and scorn coming from several of the French nobles who wondered how their future king had let this beautiful queen slip through his fingers.

Francis, in his mind, blamed two people for his fate: his father and his brother. Somehow his brother had seduced Mary and gotten his father to go along with it. All because Mary had some fairytale notion of love.

Francis saw Olivia approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't really in the mood to be around her right now, but he supposed her companionship was good for something, if for nothing else than to get Mary out of his head. Francis stood up, grabbing Olivia's arm as he met her.

"Come on," he urged her. "I've seen enough of this."

* * *

Mary watched as Francis fled from the room, pulling Olivia along with him.

"Are you alright, Mary?" Bash asked, following Mary's gaze.

"I'm fine," she stated, gracing him with a tired smile. "I just hope Francis finds his happiness one day. I think we all deserve to be happy."

"You're a kind woman, Mary. I do worry about my brother. With Catherine as his mother, he will marry whatever woman she decides is best. Someone she thinks she can control."

"Olivia?" Mary asked.

"Maybe," Bash grimaced, thinking of what that could mean for the poor girl. "I'm sure we'll find out soon."


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: This is a short chapter and we don't see Mary and Bash at all in it, but this was necessary to move the story along. Don't worry, the next chapter will have plenty of Mary and Bash and a character that has been asked about in the reviews. ;)**

Chapter 9

Olivia paced nervously as she waited for Francis to return to his chambers. It had been almost three weeks since Mary and Sebastian's wedding and Queen Catherine had been needling Olivia about completing her part of the bargain. Olivia knew the Queen would destroy her if she didn't do as she asked, and Olivia couldn't risk the damage to herself or her family.

The door swung open, and Francis stopped short, surprised to see Olivia in his room.

"Olivia? I thought I would see you later today. Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Olivia whispered, turning away from him. "Francis, I must tell you something."

She kept herself turned away from him, unsure she could get the words out if she looked his way.

Francis stayed silent waiting for Olivia to continue.

"Francis, I...Francis, I'm with child."

"You...What? How?" Francis stammered.

"You know very well _how_ , Francis." Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Francis. All the usual signs are there." She did not explain further, men usually didn't want to know the details.

Francis paced the floor of his chambers. "Okay, this is okay. My mother can help with this."

"Your mother?"

"Yes!" Francis exclaimed. "She'll know a way to help you. I'm sure she knows an elixir, or Nostradamus does!"

Olivia swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Francis wanted to get rid of the baby. Though she knew there was no child, the thought still hurt Olivia deeply.

"No, we can't, Francis."

"Yes, we can." He took Olivia by the arm and began leading her toward the door. "Come, we'll go now. Best to get it taken care of quickly."

She let Francis steer her toward his mother's chambers, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He was not going to find the help he expected from his mother and she knew he would be angry. How had she let herself get in this mess? All she had wanted was a chance to be with Francis, but this ruse was beyond anything she had imagined.

* * *

Queen Catherine stood near her bed fastening the clasp on her necklace. Her door burst open as Francis pulled Olivia into her chambers.

So, the girl had finally told him. Catherine hid a smile as she turned toward her son with raised eyebrows.

"What in God's name is going on? You don't even bother to knock or wait to be announced?"

"I didn't think such ceremony was necessary for your son, Mother."

"Well?" Catherine asked impatiently. "You've obviously disturbed me for a reason. What is it?"

"We need your help with an...issue." Francis cut his eyes to Olivia on his last word, hoping she would take over from there. She stayed silent, forcing Francis to continue. "It seems that Olivia believes she is with child. We were hoping you could help us fix this."

"Hmm…" Catherine mused, unsurprised by her son's reaction to the news. She hated to disappoint him, but he would see that this was for the best in the end.

"Well, certainly you can't be more than a month or so along, correct?"

Olivia nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Good, this is an easy fix then. I'll have your father announce your engagement tonight. I can have everything for the wedding arranged in about a week."

"A wedding! Mother, you can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious, Francis. You let your bastard brother steal the Queen of Scots from under your nose, and now you've sired a bastard yourself. Well, make no mistake, this child will not be born a bastard to usurp the rightful heir. This child _will be_ the rightful heir. It will secure your place in the line of succession in case Sebastian gets anymore ideas."

Catherine knew she was playing on Francis's insecurities, but she also knew nothing else would work. Francis was stubborn, but he made rash decisions when he thought he was being made a fool of. His face was bright red with his fury.

"Fine," he spat, glaring at both his mother and Olivia. "If father agrees with you, we will do this your way. If not, you'll help me get rid of it."

Francis stormed out, leaving Olivia and his mother alone in Catherine's chambers.

Catherine glanced exasperatedly at Olivia. "I thought you would be better at this."

"Better at what?" Olivia asked, confused by Catherine's statement.

"Manipulating men: Catherine said, looking regretfully at the girl. "I do hope your skills improve."

Catherine turned away dismissively, leaving Olivia to her own devices. She had a wedding to arrange.


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but have no fear, I won't be abandoning you guys! Here is a little bit of fluff as we check in with our favorite couple!**

Chapter 10

"I can't believe your father is making Francis marry Olivia." Mary stated as she and Bash rode their horses away from the castle.

The castle had been a flurry of activity ever since King Henry had announced the engagement three days ago.

"I can. Her family is extremely wealthy and the French treasury could use a boost."

"King Henry cares little for romance, doesn't he?"

" _Little_ might be giving him too much credit."

Mary grimaced. She knew that she and Bash had been extremely lucky that the king had supported their marriage. His thirst for power for the Valois family was all that had saved them.

"Bash, where are we going today? This isn't the route we normally take."

Bash smiled. "I have a surprise for you. My mother has family that lives nearby, my cousin Isobel."

"Why wasn't she at the wedding? Surely she was invited."

"Not exactly." Bash took a deep breath, knowing there would be more questions after his explanation. "My mother was raised in a pagan family. They aren't exactly welcome in a Catholic Court, but my mother still helps them out when she can, as do I. Isobel's father, my uncle, was executed for treason years ago, so we took over caring for Isobel as best we could. We are going to visit her because she has just had a baby and I would like to meet Isobel's daughter. And I would like to introduce them both to my wife."

He smiled at Mary, praying she wouldn't beg for an annulment after learning of his pagan ties.

"How did your mother become a Catholic king's mistress if she was raised a pagan?"

Bash shrugged, "My father wanted her, she converted. I was raised as a Catholic, but I've always known about her pagan ties and so has Father."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Did you think it would make me think less of you? Did you think I wouldn't marry you?"

"Honestly, yes. I am still worried you might run back to the castle and demand this marriage be dissolved."

Mary leaned over to grab the reins of Bash's horse, forcing him to stop. "You are a good man, and what you have told me only makes that more apparent. I love you, even if you have pagan's in your family." Mary smiled ruefully. "My half-brother is Protestant after all."

Bash laughed. "I don't know if that's quite the same thing."

"To some Catholics, it might as well be," Mary replied as they continued their ride.

Bash chuckled, the ball of nerves beginning to dissolve in his gut. He should have known Mary would be far more understanding than most people, simply because she loved him.

They arrived at a small cottage an hour later. As they tied their horses, the front door opened revealing a young woman gently holding a bundle of blankets.

"Bash!" She exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. "You clot, you didn't tell me you were coming!"

Bash laughed. "I didn't want you fussing over us. You have plenty of more important things to take care of."

Isobel eyed Mary speculatively. "And who have you brought with you? She must be special if you've told her about this side of your family."

Mary's eyes widened as she met Bash's gaze. There seemed to be quite a lot he hadn't told his cousin. Bash coughed lightly to cover up his discomfort.

"Yes, well, as I was saying about making a fuss…" Bash cleared his throat again, both Isobel's and Mary's stares making him uncharacteristically nervous. "Isobel, I would like you to meet my wife…"

"Wife! You've married? I didn't think that would ever happen, much less to a lady." Isobel interrupted Bash in her surprise and excitement.

Bash cleared his throat again, making Isobel stop her exclamations.

She quickly sobered and nodded to herself, "Yes, sorry. I believe I interrupted your introductions."

Bash began again. "Isobel, may I introduce my wife," he paused before continuing, "Mary, Queen of Scots."

Isobel's jaw fell slack and her eyes went wide. She stumbled over her words. "Queen...how? When? But, Francis…"

Bash took Isobel by the elbow. "Let's have a seat inside and we'll tell you all about it. Okay?"

Isobel nodded mutely, stunned into silence, and let Bash lead her into the cottage..

Mary followed behind, shaking her head. _Poor girl_ , Mary thought, _Bash really should have prepared her._ Mary knew their relationship must come as a shock for anyone who knew Bash before she had returned to French Court.

They sat around the table as Bash told Isobel their story and told her of Francis's impending marriage to Olivia.

When Bash was finished, Isobel stared at him wide-eyed. "How in the world are you going to manage being a king?"

Mary cut in before Bash could reply. "He will manage perfectly well. I have every confidence that Bash and I will rule Scotland well together."

Isobel eyed the couple appraisingly. "Well, you do seem a good match. I'll say that much."

Bash grinned, "Enough about me, cousin. I would like to meet our newest family member."

Isobel smiled down at the bundle in her arms as she stood from the table. She settled the baby in Bash's arms and backed away.

"Bash, meet baby Anne. Anne, this is your Uncle Bash."

Bash chuckled, "I'm not technically her uncle."

"Nonsense, you might as well be my brother, so you are Anne's uncle."

Mary watched Bash, fascinated by the way he carefully cradled the baby to his chest. Her heart clenched, imagining the day he would hold his own child in his arms, _their_ child. He looked up and caught Mary's gaze. Mary knew he was having the same thought.

They were quiet on their ride back to the castle. Their minds occupied with thoughts of starting their own family.

That night Bash made love to Mary slowly, worshipping her body, praying that they would soon be blessed with a child of their own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello Readers! Back with another chapter. I know it's taking me a while to finish this story, but I've had a lot of stuff going on lately.** **I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Francis was already drunk. Catherine frowned as she watched him slur through his marriage vows. She grimaced as she thought of the nobles watching this display. This was not the image she wanted for her son and future king. Olivia looked positively terrified.

 _What a pair they make_ , mused Catherine.

The priest, sensing the moods of the bride and groom, hurried through the rest of the ceremony.

The wedding feast that followed spared no expense, but the atmosphere, Catherine noted, was positively funereal. The gossip had spread across French Court that this marriage was not desired by the Dauphin. Olivia's condition was the worst kept secret in all of France. Catherine pasted on a fake smile as she greeted several of the visiting Italian nobles, her mind working on her own schemes instead of taking in the conversation around her. She had to figure out how to make sure the Court heard the newest gossip in a few weeks, that the Dauphin's young bride had, tragically, lost her child.

* * *

Olivia lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was dark, the fire had long burned to embers. Francis was fast asleep, the drink finally catching up to him. He had begun snoring almost as soon as the witnesses had left the room.

Olivia had been surprised when she was told there would be a consummation ceremony. The entire court had heard that she was with child, so a consummation seemed less than necessary, but King Henry had insisted. Francis was the heir to the French throne and his marriage must be deemed valid so that the legitimacy of any children could never be questioned. The whole ordeal had been humiliating and Olivia wanted nothing more than to sleep and try to forget it completely.

Sleep wouldn't come. Her thoughts spun as she lay awake, waves of guilt crashing over her until she felt physically ill. When dawn broke she still hadn't slept, but she had made a decision. She would tell Francis she was not with child. She knew he would try to undo the marriage, but she could no longer live with the guilt.

She waited until Francis began stirring, allowing him to wake on his own. As he squinted in the morning sunlight, Olivia felt her heart clench. She truly loved this man, and what she was about to reveal could cause her to lose him forever.

"Francis, there is something I need to confess to you."

A half-awake Francis blinked confusedly at her.

She spoke before she could lose her nerve. "Francis, I'm not with child."

Francis's gaze drifted to the white bed sheets. "You lost the child?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "There never was a child."

Francis's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Olivia sat on the bed stunned by Francis's calm manner. Francis rose from the bed, pulling on his clothes.

"I will go speak with my father. I'm sure we can get this annulled."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "Francis I want to be your wife! Can't we just start over? I know this was wrong, but we've loved each other before."

"Yes, _before_." Francis stated, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Francis burst into his father's chamber, ignoring the guards outside.

"Father, I need to speak with you about my marriage."

"Trouble in paradise already?"

Francis turned at the sound of his mother's voice, stunned to find her in his father's chambers this early.

"Can I speak to Father alone?" He asked.

"Nonsense," King Henry said, "You can speak with both of us."

Francis sighed, "I wish to have my marriage to Olivia annulled. She is not with child. She admitted as much this morning."

"I don't see why that means you have to annul the marriage." Catherine stated, walking over to her husband. "Surely you can perform your duties as a husband and get the girl with child. Besides, do you really want to heap more embarrassment on this Court by admitting you fell for a woman's schemes. Our enemies would see it as weakness. We would be a laughingstock."

King Henry's eyes flashed dangerously and Francis knew his cause was lost. His father would never submit to being seen as weak in the eyes of others.

"I agree with your mother. This is no reason to undo a marriage. It is a good match for France. You are both young and capable of producing an heir. You will learn to live with her as so many other kings have done before you."

He waved Francis away dismissively returning to the map spread across his desk, his attention no longer on his son. Francis seethed. His life had been ruined in a few short months, all because of his bastard born brother.


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note: Eeek! Don't hurt me for being away so long. It's been hard to make time to write lately. The story is nearing it's end, too, so I'm working on getting the last few chapters just right. I know this chapter is short, but some very important things happen in it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"I think it's time," Mary said, staring out the palace window.

"Time for breakfast?" Bash questioned, teasingly.

Mary turned to her husband and smiled at his jest. "Certainly that, but I was actually speaking of Scotland. I think it's time for us to leave France."

"If you are ready to return to your home, I will gladly go. I think you should be on your throne, ruling your people."

Mary smiled and took Bash's hand. "With you by my side, I believe I can do almost anything."

Bash kissed his wife gently, a smile playing on his lips. "We will begin preparations this morning, but first I believe we decided it was time for breakfast." He arched his eyebrows at Mary and she burst into laughter.

"Yes, yes. Breakfast first. We can tell everyone of our plans." Her face darkened for a moment. "I know there will be some who will be glad to see us go."

Bash sighed. "You're probably right about that. Perhaps our leaving will help Francis and Olivia's marriage. They seemed very unhappy yesterday. Will your ladies return with us?"

"If they wish. I won't force them to leave if they want to remain here."

Bash kissed Mary's forehead. "You are a kind friend."

Mary smiled, "I only wish for them to find the same happiness I have."

* * *

During breakfast Bash cleared his throat to get the attention of the room.

"Mary and I have made a decision. We feel it is time for Mary to return to Scotland."

King Henry raised his cup to his mouth. "When do you plan on leaving?" He asked before sipping his wine.

"Two weeks." Mary replied. "It will give us time to send word to my mother and make all of the necessary arrangements here."

"Are we going with you?" Greer asked, a funny look on her face.

"Only if you wish to. If any of you feel you would be happier here, you may stay."

Greer nodded, but said nothing else. Mary looked at her friend appraisingly, she would have to find out what exactly that was all about.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, Mary and Bash parted ways: She to write a letter to her mother, and he to begin making preparations for their journey.

As Bash rounded the corner into the stable, a fist flew at his face out of nowhere. He reeled backwards from the impact, reaching out and striking his attacker blindly as he fell. Bash rolled swiftly and pinned his assailant to the ground.

"Francis! What the devil?" Bash's jaw throbbed as he struggled to maintain a grip on his brother.

Francis reared up, almost hitting Bash's nose with his head.

"You've ruined my life!" Francis seethed, kicking and clawing at Bash.

Bash sighed, still attempting to calm his brother's thrashing. "Francis, I've done no such thing. You are still the heir to your father's throne. You have married a rich, beautiful woman. You have a child on the way. Your life is far from ruined."

"It's all a lie!" Francis spat, still struggling in Bash's grasp. "Olivia was never with child." Francis suddenly went limp in defeat. "She fooled us all."

Bash warily released Francis. "How in the world did she manage to fool your mother? What proof did she give Catherine that she was pregnant?"

Francis frowned as he thought. "My mother never asked for proof. As soon as I told her Olivia was pregnant she demanded we marry."

Francis stood silently for a moment as the truth dawned on him. "She knew. Bash, she planned this."

Bash didn't say a word, though he thought the same thing. Catherine was always one to meddle with other's lives.

"I have to go," Francis said, his face suddenly determined. He turned back toward the palace, but paused a moment, hesitating.

"I'm sorry, brother. I fear I've been casting blame on the wrong person."

Francis strode away before Bash could respond, making his way quickly to the palace to find his scheming mother.


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note: Hello dear readers! Hope you enjoy this little chapter. The rest of the chapters will probably be on the short side, so I can update more quickly. Not much left of the story, we're definitely on the downward slope!**

Chapter 13

"Mother!" Francis bellowed, storming through the door of Catherine's chambers. He slammed the door behind him, making his mother jump out of her chair.

"Francis, what is the meaning of this?"

"I know about Olivia."

"Her again?" Catherine questioned, waving his comment away. "Really Francis, you are going to have to learn how to deal with your wife."

"Do not brush me off, Mother. I know what you've done! Was it your idea or Olivia's?"

He paced in front of the doorway. "You know what? Don't even bother answering that. I know it was you. Olivia might be cunning, but she would never think to be so heartless."

"Francis, what on earth are you talking about? Sit down."

"I will not!" Francis yelled, making his mother go suddenly still. "You convinced Olivia to lie about the child. You played me and Father to force this marriage. Did you force Mary and Bash together as well?"

Catherine frowned, frustrated with having to explain herself. "Mary and Bash didn't really need any help from me. The feelings between them were there from the start, but Mary wants to be a good queen and I knew she would deny herself the man she loved if she thought it best for her country. So I had to help her harden her heart against you. The night of the masquerade I gave you a drink, a drink I had drugged to make you angry and violent. It worked, and you were a terror to Mary. She ran straight into Bash's waiting arms."

"Why did you do it? Do you truly despise Mary, or did you just not want a daughter-in-law who could wield more power than you?"

Catherine laughed, "She wishes."

She folded her hands in front of her and took a breath. "I simply didn't think she was a good match for you or France."

Francis narrowed his eyes at his mother. "I don't believe you. There must be something else."

Catherine dithered for a moment, trying to come to a decision. "Fine, here is the truth. Nostradamus had a vision…"

"Prophecy, Mother? Really? What did that charlatan say to make you do this?"

"He had a vision of your death. He saw your death as a result of your union with Mary."

"So you invited Olivia here to make sure Mary and I never had a chance of being together. You made sure to push through anything that kept her away from me. That's why you finally agreed to Bash becoming legitimate! You wanted him to be able to wed Mary so that Father could keep the alliance alive."

Catherine smiled wryly. "Nothing of consequence happens in this palace unless I wish it. You father may be KIng by birth, but I hold the real power here."

"Is that so?" A voice said from the doorway. King Henry stood framed in the open door, a small smile playing on his lips. "I am afraid, dear wife, that you are much mistaken. If you think I have not been privy to your schemes, you are deluding yourself. Do you know why I let these marriages happen?"

Henry paced into the room.

"An alliance with Scotland is smart because it gives us power closer to England, especially if Mary is one day proclaimed their queen, which is a very real possibility. However, while a Scottish alliance brings our family power, it does not help with the treasury. Olivia's wealth gives our ledger a boost it desperately needs. When Sebastian asked to wed Mary, I thought it was a perfect solution to our problems. He would get us the power and I could make sure Francis got us the gold. And, I knew I wouldn't have to lift a finger to get it done. You've always been good at doing the dirty work, dear."

King Henry stopped his pacing in front of Catherine who had turned crimson during his speech.

"So, you see, your schemes were allowed to continue because they aligned with my desires, otherwise things would have turned out very differently for both of my sons."

King Henry grinned. "Don't worry, Catherine, you will not be punished for your actions. Not right now, anyway. I could always change my mind."

He flashed another maniacal grin and turned to exit his wife's chambers, turning back to meet his son's gaze.

"Learn to live with your wife, Francis. God knows I've had to."


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note: This story is very close to being done! I have some ideas for my next story, but if there's anything you really want to see in a fic, let me know!**

Chapter 14

A knock on Mary's chamber door startled her from her musings. The door creaked open slowly as Greer's head appeared in the crack.

"Am I disturbing you? I must be." Greer shook her head. "I'll just come back later."

"Greer! You aren't disturbing me. What do you need? You seem concerned."

Greer took a deep breath. "I think I may want to remain in France."

"This is unexpected. May I ask why?"

"There's someone here I have hopes of building a life with."

Mary smiled at her friend. "I had no idea you had a suitor at Court. Why have I not been introduced?"

Greer frowned. "Mary, I must confess, I have fallen in love with a man who is below my station. I tried _very_ hard at first to ignore my heart for my family's sake, but I can't. Now, I feel I must remain in France. My family would disown me."

Mary was silent for a long moment.

"Would your family disown you if the man you loved were titled?"

"Of course not. My father would be over the moon, but that doesn't matter. The man I love is a kitchen servant!" Greer hung her head in shame.

"Greer, am I not a queen? I can help you live the life you want with the person you want. Ask him to come with you to Scotland. I will give him land and a title. It is within my power to do so."

"You would do this for me?" Greer asked, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"For your happiness, Greer, I would do anything within my power."

Greer beamed at Mary, "I must go tell him! We need to make preparations if we are to leave with you."

Greer rushed to the doorway, stopping only when Mary called her name.

"Greer! What is your beau's name?"

Greer smiled. "Leith, Your Majesty. His name is Leith."

* * *

The passage was arranged, the ship was ready to sail, and Mary couldn't believe the time had finally come. In the morning she would be leaving France and making her way home at last. A banquet was being held so the Court could bid farewell to the Scottish Queen, her soon-to-be King, and her ladies.

Only one of Mary's ladies had chosen to stay behind in France. Though Mary did not approve of Kenna's relationship with King Henry, she refused to force her to return to Scotland. Kenna could be a terror when she was unhappy and Mary didn't wish her wrath on anyone.

Lola was excited to return to Scotland. She had left a suitor there that she hoped to marry, and she was very anxious to see him again. Mary herself was curious to meet this Colin.

Aylee was looking forward to seeing her family again, and Mary hoped to find Aylee a good match in Scotland.

Greer, of course, was overjoyed at the thought of returning to Scotland with Leith. Mary liked the man very much, and his complete devotion to Greer was obvious in his every word and action.

All in all, Mary was pleased to find each of her friends were happy in their own way.

* * *

Bash escorted Mary towards the great hall for one last feast. He had tried to talk his father out of the elaborate celebration, but King Henry could never pass up an excuse for extravagant food and drink.

"Mary! Bash! Can I speak with you for a moment?" Francis had suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway and now quickly made his way toward the couple.

Mary exchanged a wary glance with Bash. Francis had not spoken to either of them since the day they announced their departure.

Francis looked down at his feet before meeting Mary's eyes. "I fear I may have been behaving horribly towards both of you for the past few months."

"May have?" Mary retorted, raising her eyebrows.

Francis ignored Mary's interruption.

"Though I admit to being jealous when you were wed, I never should have blamed you for my situation. I am somewhat to blame, I never acted as a betrothed should towards you, Mary. However, most of the blame falls on my parents, particularly my mother. She admitted she drugged me the night of the masquerade."

Mary gasped at Francis's admission, but she didn't doubt his words. Catherine was most assuredly capable of the act.

"I am sorry for the way I have treated both of you. I would like nothing more than to be a proper brother to you, Bash. And a proper friend to you, Mary."

Bash voiced a nagging question. "Where does Olivia fit into all of this?"

Francis sighed, "That's Mother's doing as well. She threatened Olivia to go along with her schemes and fake her condition."

Mary reached out to grasp Francis's hand, truly feeling sorry for her childhood friend. "What will you do now?"

Francis shrugged. "There is very little I can do right now. My king refuses to petition for an annulment so I must remain Olivia's husband. She and I spoke of marriage when we were together before, and we did love each other once. Perhaps we can find that love again."

"I hope you can, brother." Bash said as he looked at his beautiful wife. "We all deserve to be happy."

Francis noticed the look of love on his brother's face and knew Mary had chosen the right man. Bash would love and protect Mary until his last breath, that much was obvious.

Francis cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Well, I believe there is a crowd waiting to wish you well on your journey. Best not keep them waiting." He inclined his head toward Mary before turning towards the great hall, his step much lighter than it had been in weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note: We have come to the end! I promise there will be more fics to come, but I probably won't start posting the next one until I've finished writing it. It just works better for me that way. Hope you enjoy!**

Epilogue

 _One month later…_

Bash took a deep breath as the throne room doors opened before him, readying himself to make his way to the dais where Mary stood next to the Cardinal. He laughed to himself as it struck him that this was a mirror image of his wedding day, though he had to admit, he was probably a bit more nervous than his bride had been that day. On that day he had gained the title of husband, on this day he would gain the title of King. The first title filled him with absolute joy, the second struck him with more than a little fear. Bash had learned much at his father's side over the years, but he was never meant to be a king, so his education had been far less political in nature than his brother's.

The aisle seemed to grow longer with each step instead of shorter, but he finally arrived at the dais. He and Mary shared a wry smile as the ceremony began to officially crown him as King Consort of Scotland.

Though it lasted only minutes, Bash felt as if the coronation had been hours. When he was finally able to stand, crown perched on his head, he breathed a sigh of relief.

As he took a seat on the throne beside Mary she took his hand and smiled. "You do realize that was the easy part?"

"What?!" Bash feigned shock. "You mean I don't get to just sit here and wear a pretty crown?"

Mary laughed. "If only that were true."

* * *

The coronation feast lasted well into the night, even after the royal couple retired to their chambers.

"How long do you think they'll keep it up?" Bash laughed as he walked down the hallway with Mary.

"Probably until the drink runs out," Mary replied. "You're okay with leaving early? It is technically _your_ party."

Bash shook his head. "I would much rather be with you, but are you feeling well? I know you said you were just tired, but is that all? You've been sleeping more than usual."

The concern on Bash's face made Mary's heart melt, and she grinned cheekily at him as they entered their chambers.

"It's nothing to worry about," she said, turning and lifting her hair so that Bash could untie the laces on her dress. "The midwife says being tired is perfectly normal for the first few months."

Bash's hands stilled on the laces as he took in Mary's words.

"Mary!" He exclaimed, turning her so he could see her face. "You're…?"

"Yes!" Mary nodded, tears of joy running down her face.

Bash swept Mary into his arms and kissed her fiercely. The knowledge that she carried his child only served to make his desire for her grow.

"Thank you, Mary," Bash whispered, as he guided his wife to their bed.

"For what, Bash?"

"For everything. Everything I've become is because of you: Husband, King, _Father_ …"

Mary put her finger over his lips as she gently stroked his neck. "You deserve it all, and so much more."

Mary fell back into the soft bed, bringing Bash with her.

Once more the lovers sank into bliss, the outside world fading around them as they found satisfaction in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
